A LITTLE PIECE OF HEAVEN
by Chick Feed
Summary: Back home in the bunker, Dean "Florence" Winchester is mother-henning his socks off, and not leaving Sam alone very often. He knows too well that alone time usually leads to thinking; then the dwelling kicks in. Both are bad habits normally. But Sam still manages some sneaky thinking, and now he wants to know what Dean thinks of his thinks... S11 Ep17 Tag
Disclaimer: Mr Kripke is a very clever man, and it's all his :(

 **Spoiler Alert** ** _: Tag to S11 : 17 "Red Meat"_**

 **A LITTLE PIECE OF HEAVEN  
** _Back home in the bunker, Sam has been ordered into bed and Dean "Florence" Winchester is mother-henning his socks off, and not  
_ _leaving Sam alone very often. Alone time usually leads to thinking, then dwelling kicks in._ _Bad habits normally, thinking and dwelling.  
_ -oOo-

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"What do _you_ think it is?"

"What? What _what_ is?"

"Sorry. I mean _The Big Empty_."

"Oh, that...Well...Since you ask, I'd say it's probably big, an' it's more than likely empty."

"Hilarious. I would'a laughed, but I might'a pulled a stitch...Dean, I'm bein' _serious_ here, I've been thinkin'..."

"Kill me now!"

" _Dude_! Not even _slightly_ funny!"

"You're right, my bad...Ok, I'm listenin'. Tell me, what's this amazin' thought you've had?"

"Well...I found myself thinking about how it _wouldn't_ be anymore...Would it?"

"Give me strength! Help me out a little Sam? Could be the drugs, but most of this conversation seems to be happenin' inside your own head, an' I think I must'a blown the fuse on my mind readin' skills back there at the hospital...It wouldn't be _what_ for chrissakes?"

"It wouldn't be TBE. _The Big Empty!_ It _couldn't_ be, could it? Not if either you or me or _both_ of us were there. You with me now?...It would be something different."

"Ok, I get it, and _no_ , it couldn't honestly be called " _TBE"_ anymore, so I guess they'd have to give it a new name...Maybe call it "The Big Winchester's Place"? Or "The Winchester's Big Place"? Or how about this? "The Place of Big Winchesters"?"

"Think I prefer the sound of the first two. Anyway, _then_ I thought, once one or both of us are there, on the inside, stoppin' it from bein' TBE anymore, what's to say our spirits, souls or whatever, couldn't change it? Know what I mean? We'd be the very first ones ever to be sent there. So, what if we found out that being there meant we could alter it? Start to make it into somethin' totally brilliant?"

"Hang on Samantha, gimme a minute. ... _xxx_... You know? Those tablets you're on might be doin' you some good. Check this. You're theory is the _reason_ it's the Big Empty is only 'cos it was left that way when God, or whoever, simply didn't get round to fillin' it up?"

"That's right!"

"So, you're thinkin' that after one or both of us is sent there, 'cos it's changed from bein' empty anyhow, it might mean we'd be the ones who get to fill it up? However we wanted to?"

"Yeah, _exactly_. Why the Hell not?...I've already decided, one of the first things _I'd_ put in would be a clean, clear blue ocean, long stretches of soft, sandy beaches...And rock pools full of life."

"Not sure if you get rock pools on soft, sandy beaches bro'."

"You do if that's what I _wanted_ to have."

"Good point...There'd be a bar. It'd be the most awesome classic rock bar anywhere, topless barmaids, and it'd have just about every kinda drink, includin' the greatest tastin' coffee. I'd site on the edge of our beach. And they'd serve food, the best you've ever tasted, like _the_ greatest cheeseburgers. They'd bake fresh pies to order, whatever kind you wanted. It'd have a pool table, a giant juke box, an' over in one corner? I'd have a machine that dispensed M &M's by the _bucket_ full."

" _I'd_ make sure it also had the rarest an' most exotic fruits; there'd be the _biggest_ choice of every kind of salad, _an'_ you'd be able to invent your own. And _my_ machine would have all the best, most nutritiously healthy, snacks bars"

"Aw, _see that_? Now you've gone an' lowered the tone Sammy."

" _Jerk_...Inland, I'll have beautiful, majestic snow capped mountains, there'll be stunnin' lakes an' fabulous, fantastical, _fugly free_ forests to explore.

"That's great, so long as you know _I'm_ gonna be summonin' up some awesome smooth, wide open roads that'll go up, round an' through your mountains an' lakes an' forests for miles. Perfect for you, me and my baby to cruise, windows open, music blastin'. I'm makin' sure my Bab's there by-the-way."

"You won't hear me argue. How about this? At the end of one of our roads, we set the roadhouse? An' we gotta site Bobby's place close by us somewhere."

"Along with Bobby I assume?"

"Obviously with Bobby! Even if it means we have to break him outta Heaven to get him there. I'm bettin' he'd much rather be in our place."

"I _know_ he will. We can all go fishin' some of those lakes together...What about women? We _gotta_ include some hot babes little brother."

" _Sure_. No problem...I say we invite Charlie, Ellen and Jo...And Jess."

"The best of the rest. If they say yes, we're gonna have to sneak into Heaven more than once...Unless it's like your rock pools, we want them here, they wanna be here, so here they are. ...How about Madison? You gonna invite her?"

"I'd like to, I think. Just as a friend. But I'll have to sound it out with Jess first, make sure she understands an' she's good with it."

"Sensible move. We need to think about puttin' together an invitation list. Sam? What about mom?...And dad?"

"Yes! Definitely! _Both_ of them, Mom _and_ Dad, _together_. That's gonna be an incredible thing! ... _xxx_... Hey, Dean?...I've just had another thought. Tell me if I'm wrong...But it seems to me that TBE's startin' to sound an awful lot like _our_ kinda Heaven."

"I'm right there with you baby brother. I'm right there...With you."

 **FIN**  
Chick xxx  
I feel better for doing that :)


End file.
